In scanning laser devices, laser light is reflected off one or more scanning mirrors to generate a scanning pattern. For example, in scanning laser projectors, images are projected by scanning laser light into a pattern with a scanning mirror, with individual pixels generated by modulating the laser light during the scan. Similarly, laser depth scanners generate depth maps by scanning laser light into a pattern with a scanning mirror and measuring the laser light reflected back.
Some scanning laser devices use multiple scanning mirrors to scan the laser light into a pattern. For example, some scanners use a first scanning mirror to provide for scanning in one axis of motion, while using a second scanning mirror to provides for scanning in another axis of motion.
One issue with scanning laser devices that include multiple scanning mirrors is exit pupil disparity. Specifically, the exit pupil for one scanning mirror can be spatially separated from the exit pupil of the other scanning mirror. Such a disparity can be problematic for applications that require a well-defined entrance pupil for good optical performance. Thus, there is a need for techniques that reduce exit pupil disparity in scanning laser devices that use multiple scanning mirrors.